Another Life
by Raion21
Summary: AU ObitoKakashi, The life of a MissingNin and all that comes with it.
1. Chapter I

I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this one just wouldn't go away.

This is an AU so pretty much everything from the begining of Kakashi Gaiden on will be different. Obito lives, Kakashi doesn't have the sharingan but also never lost his left eye, Rin died instead of Obito. They're Missing-Nin and are 18.

Warning: This is Obito/Kakashi so it is Shonen-ai, if that's not your thing you should leave now.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Obito Or Kakashi, (Though I really wish I did) Or Any Other Naruto Character.

At a fruit stand in the middle of a bustling market place an elderly woman was chatting with the vender.

"I heard that they're so strong that none of the hidden villages want to go after them, despite the substancial bounty on their heads." The vendor, a middle aged man, said.

"I don't see why Konoha is so dead set on getting them back. It's been years since they left and they haven't done anything." The women fanned herself with her hand. "They should be more concerned about the Missing-Nins that are actually causing trouble."

The vender nodded his head to a young man examining the fruit. "True to that, but I also hear that one of them is the White Fang," he conitued to talk with the women after making sure the man wouldn't just suddenly run off with his merchandise, "and you can't just let a high ranking shinobi like that walk away, who knows what could happen to all them shinobi secrets he's acumulated over the years."

"I suppose." The women sighed.

"I bet these two supposed Missing-Nins are nothing but a rumor spread about to try and discredit Konoha." The young man said lazily.

"Why do you say that boy?" The vender said gruffly.

The young man continued to eye the fruit as he spoke. "When I was a little kid my mom used to talk about the White Fang like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. If she was fawning over him like that back then, he'd be an old man by now, only a handful of shinobi live to grow old, and those that do wouldn't abandon their village just like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "Besides you shouldn't listen to rumors. I'll talk these two oranges."

The young man payed for the fruit and disappeared into the bustling crowd of shoppers, leaveing the man and women to their gossip.

After much walking he discreetly slipped into a dark allyway and disappeared into an unnoticed puff of smoke.

Across the village in a run down inn another young man lay on a bed staring at the cracked ceiling. He'd only been awake for an hour or so and he was bored, one could only count the ceiling cracks so many times before they lost their entertainment value.

He ran a hand trough his short silver hair, he'd cut it not more than a day ago and it felt odd. It still spiked in that natural unnatural slant to the left, just not as much.

His stomache grumble. He hated waking up hungary, but that tended to happen when he went to bed without dinner, and that was tending to happen an awful lot lately. He glanced over to the right where his pack lay next to another on the table. He was fairly certain half an energy bar was somewhere in there. The question was, did he really want to get up and search for it?

While he was mentally debating if it was worth getting up for the window slide open. He turned his head to the left to watch a young man with spikey black hair slide in gracefully, closing the window behind him.

"Lazy! You still haven't gotten up?" The black haird man chucked one of the oranges he was carrying at him.

He caught it deftly as he sat up and took a bite. "It's not wise to just go roam a village in broad daylight Obito." He said after swallowing. "'Sides it's not like there's anything really interesting here anyway."

"There are gossips." Obito said. "And if you're gonna be like that, Kakashi, I'm not sharing." He grinned at his friend.

"Like I care." He tossed the last chunk of orange into his mouth, slipped out from under the blankets, and started pulling on his clothes.

"Well, alright, if you insist, I'll tell you what I heard." Obito sat down on the bed. "Apparently people are starting to think you're The White Fang."

"Yeah, heard that a few villages ago." Kakashi said. "Honestly, I'm kind of flattered."

"You would be." Obito sighed. "It does pose a problem though you know. People'll go around lookin' for silver hair. To bad we can't afford any dye."

"Who said the life of a Missing-Nin was luxurious? And I'm not dying my hair, it's not like I go out much during the day time anyway." Kakashi grumbled. "Speaking of going out, are we leaving this village anytime soon? We've already been here longer then most of the other ones."

"We're gonna have to. I just spent the last of our money on those oranges, so we won't be able to stay in this inn much longer." Obito reached over and grabbed Kakashi's hand, yanking him back down to the bed. "You know, I think I like you better without clothes on." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi grabbed Obito's shoulders and flipped them both to the floor just as a hail of Kunai burst through the window and imbedded themselves into the bed were they had been laying.

In moments the room was flooded with Anbu and neither of them had a chance to get to their feet before they were pinned to the floor.

Obito grinned. "Leaf Anbu! And here I thought the Mist would get to use first!" He laughed.

"Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi," an Anbu, who must have been the captain, said, "for the crime of abandonment of the Hidden Leaf you are hear by placed under arrest and will accompany us back to Konoha where you will stand trial."

"Sounds like fun." Kakashi said.

TBC

A/N

I'd say the next chapter will be longer but I'd probably be lying. Anyway to explain a few things Kakashi and Obito have been Missing-Nin since just after the Kyuubi attack. Even without the Sharingan Kakashi kicks serious ass! (Though he and Obito are probably even matched.) Kakashi's Uke! (Just so you know )

I have a picture of what they look like in my DevArt gallery, it's called 'Another Life- Kakashi And Obito' The link to my gallery is my homepage in my profile.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter II

Another chapter of Another Life I'm starting to really like where this is going.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

The Anbu hauled them to their feet and kept them well spaced from each other. As they started to shove them towards the door Obito kicked out and tripped one of the Anbu holding him. Using the others moment of shock he slammed him into the wall and whirled around to kick at who he assumed was the Captain as he formed hand seals.

Once Obito made his move, Kakashi went limp to over balance the two Anbu holding him, then quickly jumped backwards and out of their grip. He landed on the bed and wasted no time in performing hand seals. In a split second the room was filled to the brim with Kakashi's and Obito's.

A few went out the door, some went out the window, while most engaged the Anbu. One Obito grabbed the two packs from the table, while another snatched up Kakashi's discarded sandles, and then they both went out the window. Two Kakashi's and an Obito weaved in and out of the fight taking anything off the Anbu that they could grab and then they too slipped out the window.

In the confusion none of the eight Anbu noticed that the real Obito and Kakashi were the first ones to leave the room through the window and door seperatly.

* * *

Kakashi had left through the door and and went directly across the hall to another room, the sole occupant being passed out drunk on the floor. He closed the door behind him as he assessed everything. The man's wallet was laying on the bed. "Don't mind if I do." Kakashi said. 

There wasn't much in it. There'd at least be enough to buy a new pair of sandles, having left his own in the other room. Somebody had stomped on his bare foot in the fight, whether it was one of the Anbu or one of the clones he didn't know, all he knew was that it hurt. He glanced down at his poor abused foot, it would definitely bruise.

The noise was getting louder across the hall. He pocketed the money and slipped out the window.

* * *

Obito had gone out the window and dissipeared into the ally across the street. As he ran he assessed the situation. All the clones that he had created to grab something would meet him at the edge of town near the place he and Kakashi had chosen to meet under such circumstances. Hopefully Kakashi would be alright. 

He slipped out of the allyway and blended into the crowd, browsing the occasional store window display.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination and after a survey of the area to make sure no one was around he signaled for his clones to come out of hiding. He took their items from him and sent them all in opposite dirrections.

After securing the loose items he made a bee line for the rendezvous point. He hid himself in a tree to wait for Kakashi and tried not to worry about him too much.

He slid a hand through his hair and sighed. Everytime they split up he always ended up worrying over Kakashi far more then he should. But still he couldn't help it and now Kakashi was out there all alone and bare foot.

* * *

Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to make sure he wasn't being followed as he made a zigzag course to where he would meet Obito. 

"So, caught with your pants down again, hmm?" The little dog asked.

"Who said you could talk mutt?" Kakashi growled, he was in no mood to listen to an over-opinionated dog. "And for your information I was fully clothed, thank you very much."

You could swear the little pug was smirking. "That's why you're bare foot, hmm?"

Kakashi hardly needed to be reminded of his lack of sandles, he'd already stubbed his toes three times.

He rounded a corner into another allyway and came face to face with a very angry looking Leaf Anbu. He kept running and slammed full force into him, sending them both sprawling on the ground.Kakashi tried to jump back up again but the Anbu had his legs wrapped around his waist. "Hey, come on now, I'm in a very happy relationship." He said. "Pakkun attack!"

The little dog was instantly attached to the man's throat. The Anbu loosened his grip just enough for Kakashi to punch him in the gut and make a break for it. He only looked back at the end of the ally to make sure Pakkun had dissipeared before blending into the crowd.

* * *

Obito was ready to rip his hair out by the time Kakashi finally showed up. "Took you long enough." He complained. "Here are your sandles." 

Kakashi caught them and slipped them on. "Sorry, got a little side tracked." He shouldered the pack Obito held out to him. "You worried about me?"

"Let's get moving, I'd like to put as much space between us and the Anbu as humanly possible." Obito said.

"So sweet." Kakashi grinned as he leaned over and gave Obito a quick, masked, kiss on the cheek, and then leaped into the trees.

Obito smiled and joined Kakashi as they made their way from the village.

"Ah, I'm gonna miss that place." Kakashi sighed.

"Why? You hardly left the room." Obito asked.

"Yes, but what fond memories we have in that room." Kakashi chuckled. "Like the time you fell through the floor boards onto that nice couple in bed."

"Not exactly the fond memories I as thinking of." Obito muttered.

Kakashi grinned. "So where to next, love?"

"I was thinkin' south. Nice warm weather, lots of beautiful secluded beaches, those drinks with the little umbrellas. What do you think?" Obito asked.

Kakashi laughed. "You do come up with the best plans."

A/N

Aww, aren't they just sweet together. Not sure if I mentioned this before or not but in this story they've been together since about a year after they left Konoha. So they'd have been together for like four years, since they left right after the Kyuubi attack.

Who wants to read an Obito/Kakashi make-out session on the beach?

Review Please!


	3. Chapter III

And here it is, the long awaited next chapter! Hate to dissipoint you all but no Obito/Kakashi make out session on the beach, sorry.

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto!

It wasn't until around midday that they stopped running. The two ex-Konoha shinobi settled down near a small stream to refill the canteens and catch some lunch.

"Water or food?" Obito asked cheerfully as he pulled the two canteens out of the packs.

"Food." Kakashi said, standing, and walking towards the stream. "You mind fish?"

"Nope, so long as it's edible." Obito said, plopping down next to the water's edge to fill the canteens.

Kakashi jogged a little ways down stream so the Uchiha's splashing wouldn't disturb his fishing. Choosing a spot still withing view of Obito he kicked off his sandals, rolled up his pant legs, and slowly waded into the water.

Past experience proved that leaving each other's sight in the wilderness was a bad idea. If they were attacked they were more readily available to defend each other. Which is always better than being separated and picked off one by one.

The silver haired nin watched as a medium sized fish swam cautiously around his knees. Carefully, without moving the lower half of his body, he readied a kunai. Once the fish moved a little ways in front of him he let the kunai fly, sending it straight through the scaly creature's gills. He grabbed it by the tail and held it up to get a better look at it. "Sorry little guy, but you just happen to be quite a bit lower on the food chain then us."

He tossed the fish onto the bank and went completely still again waiting for his next little victim.

After filling the canteens, and starting a small fire for the fish, Obito settled back against a tree to watch Kakashi fish. It was a good thing his silver haired lover had chosen to get the food, Obito just didn't have the patience to stand there, completely still, and wait for the fish to come to him, he'd have dove at them head first long ago.

Obito sighed and closed his eyes. Other then the rare encounters with the Anbu or the even rarer encounters with random shinobi who recognized them, life was fairly peaceful. Now if they could just find a nice little place to settle down at life would be perfect, but of course a nice little place to settle down at was rather hard to come by when you were a missing-nin.

"Daydreaming?" Kakashi asked as dropped two fish down in front of the fire. He'd already gutted them so all they had to do was cook and eat.

"Naw, just admiring your ass." The black haired Uchiha smirked as he rigged up a cooking stand with kunai and wire.

"With your eyes closed?" Kakashi snorted.

Obito grinned and continued to poke the fish. After a stretch of silence he said, "I was thinking 'bout maybe heading to Tengoku Village."

"That one down at the southern end of the Rain Country? That's cutting it kind of close to the Fire Country's borders." Kakashi pulled the fish away from the fire and handed one to Obito.

"Yeah, but they got this festival going on in a few days, and if we hurry we can just catch the tail end of it." Obito bit a chunk out of the fish, and chewed, spitting the bones off to the side as he came across them. "We haven't been to a festival in long time."

"That's because it's too risky. Shinobi always go to festivals." Kakashi tossed what was left of his fish into the stream, and tugged his mask back in place. "So close to Fire Country, you know Leaf border patrol will be there."

"But I wanna go to a festival!" Obito whined.

"A festival should be the last thing on your mind!" A voice called out from the trees.

At once the duo were on their feet, weapons ready as the Anbu captain from the village dropped down out of the trees to their left, his team right behind him.

Kakashi immediately pulled out a scroll and summoned his pack. The dogs formed a protective circle around their master and Obito. Everyone stood still, tense, waiting for someone to make move.

A squirrel took that time to make a hasty exit and as if that was the signal everyone attacked.

Kakashi leaped forward, engaging two of the eight Anbu, while the dogs split into groups of four and went after one Anbu to each group. He could see Obito take on two also, apparently the captain was going to stand back and let his men do the dirty work.

Kakashi ducked under a particularly vicious looking modified kunai and slammed his fist into another Anbu's gut. Using that brief moment to form hand seals, he let his chidori fly at the unprotected side of the Anbu with the modified kunai. His attack would have hit dead on had the captain not chosen that moment to make an appearance, he grabbed Kakashi's arm, expertly avoiding the chidori's burning chakra, and flung him to the side.

The silver haired shinobi couldn't dissipate his chidori fast enough to keep him from flying into a tree. The Anbu wasted no time in tying him up with chakra ropes, and injecting him with something. If he turned his head just so he could see the rest of the clearing and it's occupants, Obito was still engaged with his two Anbu, but the dogs had effectively immobilized the two they'd gone after.

He signaled to Pakkun, the little dog understood immediately and rounded up the rest of the pack, making a bee line straight for Obito. The two largest dogs ran full speed into the Anbu he was fighting, while the other six all clamped onto a part of Obito with their mouths and disappeared. The two remaining dogs looked as though they wanted to run to their master's aid but with a quick jerk of Kakashi's head they too disappeared.

The last thing Kakashi saw was the white and red weasel mask of the Anbu captain, then everything went black.

At first Obito wasn't quite sure what had happened, one moment he was fighting the Anbu the next he was in some unknown field surrounded be Kakashi's dogs. That was when realization came crashing down on him. "KAKASHI!" He yelled.

"Kakashi." Some one was calling his name.

"Kakashi, are you awake?" That didn't sound like Obito.

He felt kind of fuzzy and floaty, and he knew he should be remembering something important.

"Kakashi, I know your awake" The voice said kindly.

Kakashi turned his head in the direction of the voice and opened his eyes.

"Welcome back to Konoha." The 3rd Hokage said from his seat on the other side of the cell bars.

A/N

Well how 'bout them apples? What's going to happen now? Not even I know, as I discarded the previous plot and am writing this off the top of my head.

Don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it'll be soon.

As Always Review Please!


	4. Chapter IV

Can you believe it? I actually feel like writing again!

* * *

The third Hokage watched as the cell's sole occupant slowly sat up, being careful not the make any unnecessary movements. The sedatives that the Anbu gave him were wearing off by now, but they probably left a nasty headache in their wake. "I was hoping that I could speak with the both of you." He said quietly.

"Sorry to disappoint you old man." Kakashi chuckled. "'Fraid Obito couldn't make it. I'm sure he sends his best wishes though."

"We'll just have to make due without him then." The Third said. "You, Hatake Kakashi, are being charged with the abandonment of your hidden village. However, you and Obito, should he choose to show up, are being given a chance to redeem yourselves."

Kakashi laughed "Redeem ourselves? You know old man, we left for a reason."

"That reason being?" The Hokage asked evenly.

"How 'bout I tell you a little story instead." Kakashi growled. His head was pounding. He looked down at his feet, and when he looked back up he was calm again. "I once knew a man, he was a great man, and a great shinobi. He had this amazing ability to smile, a real, genuine, smile, no matter what was going on around him, and it made everyone else smile too. He worked hard for his village, and did his best no matter what the circumstances. Then one night, a horrible, blood filled night, he made the ultimate sacrifice for his village, he gave up not only his own life but the life his son could have had too. He sealed the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi into his son then died in the arms of his two remaining students.

"Despite popular belief this story doesn't have a happy ending. Instead of respecting and honoring the man's wishes, the villagers all but spat on everything the man stood for. They…"

"I understand your upset about the way the villagers treat Naruto." The Third said kindly.

"Should have taken him with us" Kakashi muttered.

The Third Hokage sighed. "The life of a Missing-nin is no place for an infant. For that matter, it's no place for you and Obito either. Please come back to us Kakashi." He stood. "I'll leave you to rest now."

Grateful for the silence Kakashi rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Obito had made it into Konoha unnoticed as a refugee from a village in the grass country that had been flooded, who was going to notice one extra refugee among a hundred or so?

It didn't take him long to learn that Kakashi was being held in the cells underneath the Hokage tower. He used Kakashi's dogs to gather information. Thankfully he'd talked Kakashi into taking off their Henohenomoheji symbol years ago, so they shouldn't stand out as anything but regular dogs.

He was mingling with a few of the refugees, talking about how nice the weather was in konoha, when Pakkun walked up to him and pawed his ankle. Making a quick excuse to leave, he picked the little pug up and went to find a quiet place for him to report.

"Well?" He asked once he'd found a suitable place.

Pakkun grunted and sat down on his haunches. "Well, it appears that some of the Anbu are a bit upset that the hokage is offering you and the Hatake brat immunity."

"Immunity?" Obito was stunned, that wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"Yes." The dog continued. "Apparently the old man has some sort of job for the two of you, not sure what though. He looked rather pleased with himself though, so if I were you I'd call Hatake as a lost cause and scram."

"I'll be sure to pass on your sentiments to kakashi when I see him" Obito muttered. "Now you scram."

When the mutt was gone Obito sighed and watched the clouds. The way he saw it, he had two choices. One, plan a strategic assault on the Hokage tower and bust Kakashi out. Or two, give himself up and tough out whatever the Hokage had planned for them.

On one hand he had most likely certain death. On the other hand though it could be a trap, false information fed to gossiping shinobi because the Hokage knew he was in the village. On the other hand the punishment for abandoning one's village was only a small prison term, he could probably deal with that if it down came to it.

Looks like he was giving himself up. At least he'd get to see Kakashi.

* * *

The Third Hokage was finishing up some paper work when he heard yelling coming from outside his office door. Before he could get up to see what was going on however, a shinobi appeared standing on his desk in a puff of smoke.

"Good afternoon Obito." He greeted just as the door burst open and a whole platoon of Anbu swarmed in. "It's all right, Obito is a guest and he will behave himself, won't you Obito?"

Obito hopped off the desk and sat down in the seat across from the Hokage. "Of course, I'm a good little boy." He grinned at the Anbu as they left one by one. When they were gone he turned to the Third. "So what's this I hear about immunity? Or was that just some semi-clever trick to get me to show myself?"

"No trick. You and Kakashi will be free to go." The Sandaime said.

"Then what's the catch?" Obito asked.

The Hokage chuckled. "There is a catch." He said. "All I ask is that you stay in the village and raise Naruto."

"Raise Naruto? He doesn't have somebody raising him now?" Obito growled.

"At the moment, no." The Hokage sighed. "His recent caretaker had to quit. Nobody else will take care of him. That's why I had those Anbu retrieve you and Kakashi."

"All right, but I want see Kakashi now." Obito stood.

"Of course." The Hokage also stood and motioned for Obito to follow him.

After descending many flights of stairs they finally reached the basement where the cells were. In the second cell down there was a lump lying on the cot, facing the wall. Obito could only assume that that was Kakashi.

The Third stood back. "Kakashi." Obito called. "It's me."

"Count me out of whatever you agreed to." Kakashi muttered. His headache had only gotten worse and he didn't feel like doing anything but trying very hard not to move or breathe too deeply.

He cringed at the screeching sound of metal grinding against metal as the cell door was opened.

Obito slipped through the door as soon as it was opened and sat on the cot behind Kakashi. "Are you all right?" He asked quietly as he gently rolled his lover onto his back. He turned his head to the Hokage who nodded in understanding and went for a medic. The two guards watched them silently.

Kakashi tried to look at Obito as his vision swam in and out of focus, when that didn't work he settled for holding onto his arm instead. "I don't feel so good." He whispered.

"You'll feel better soon, a medic's on the way." Obito took Kakashi's hand and kissed it. "Soon love." He could hear footsteps rushing forward, he turned just in time to see the head medic, Tsunade, herself step into the cell.

"Obito, Kakashi, long time no see." She said kindly as she shoved Obito out of the way. "What seems to be the trouble Kashi-chan?"

"Too loud." Kakashi groaned.

Tsunade looked down at Obito, who was still seated were he'd been dumped onto the floor. "He'll be fine. As I thought he's just having an adverse reaction to the sedative he was given." She pulled a small vial of blue liquid out of her med-bag and, while holding Kakashi's head up, poured it into his mouth. "Swallow that." She ordered.

The blonde medic stood and looked at the Hokage. "I'm going to go out on a limb of faith here and say your Anbu are merely incompetent for not thoroughly reading Kakashi's file, had they done that they would have known that Kakashi is allergic to that particular, and _rarely used_, type of sedative."

"They knew?" Obito growled.

"Those Anbu will be dealt with." The Third said. "Tsunade would you be so kind as to help Obito take Kakashi to their new apartment?"

"Of course Sarutobi-Sensei." Tsunade said.

* * *

The apartment they were given was about average size, two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, and kitchen.

After they had Kakashi in bed and comfortable, Tsunade showed Obito where everything was. "Jiraiya helped me set the apartment up so if you find anything inappropriate stashed away let me know and I'll bash him over the head with it."

"Always loved watching you terrorize him." Obito grinned.

Tsunade chuckled. "Well anyway, there's food in the fridge and cupboards, it's all you get for the week so don't pig out. Make sure Kakashi takes this at around sundown." She handed him another vial of the blue liquid. "He should be better by morning." She opened the front door, then turned back. "Before I forget, Naruto will be dropped off later this afternoon."

"The sooner the better. Though I'm still not sure what I'm going to tell Kakashi." Obito said.

"You'll think of something." Tsunade said. "And Obito?" She reached out and pulled him forward into a hug. "Welcome home." She said and kissed him on the forehead, then left, closing the door behind her.

A/N

Hope you liked that. And yes I know the whole raising Naruto thing has been done, but I wanted to toss him into the mix. Also let's just say Tsunade hasn't left Konoha yet as I'm not sure exactly when she does that.  
I think that's all I have to say.

Review Please!


	5. Chapter V

Yes I know I'm a horrible person for not updating in so long but I was getting ready to move and had everything packed up when I find out we're not moving so I had to unpack everything! Then I find out we're still moving so I started packing AGAIN! And now half way through packing up it turns out that we may not be moving at all :( So it's up in the air now if we're moving or not. (Make up your damn minds people!)

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi woke to an unfamiliar room, his head was only mildly throbbing, which was much better then feeling like it was about to implode. The window to his left told him the sun was starting to set, he looked to his right as the door was opened quietly, Obito walked in carrying a glass of water and what looked like a small vial of blue liquid. "Where..." He trailed off, his throat was scratchy.

"Oh good, you're awake." Obito said quietly. "We're in Konoha. Near Ichiraku incase your wondering." He set the glass down on the bedside table and handed Kakashi the blue vial, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Kakashi did as he was told, trusting Obito to know what he was talking about. It tasted horrible, and tickled his throat on the way down, but after he swallowed it, he could feel his head and throat getting better immediately. "What was that?" He asked as he took the glass of water offered by his raven haired lover.

"Some medicine Tsunade left for you." Obito replied. "You had an allergic reaction to the sedative those Anbu idiots gave you."

"Oh." Kakashi muttered as he handed Obito the empty glass and lay back down.

Obito put the back of his hand to Kakashi's forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore." He said as he moved his hand down to stroke the silver haired shinobi's cheek. "You should be tired for a while longer though, so why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you for dinner."

"Hm 'kay" Kakashi muttered already starting to drift off.

Obito left the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the living room, five year old Naruto was playing with the pile of toys Obito had sent a few shadow clones out to get when he realized the boy had none at all, tomorrow they would get new clothes for him, and decorate his room.

"What do you want for dinner Naruto?" He asked.

The boy looked a little shocked to be asked but quickly recovered. "I want ramen." He said matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Obito chuckled. "Ramen it is." He went to the kitchen to start cooking. Having gone through pretty much the entire apartment, except for the master bedroom, as he didn't want to wake Kakashi, he knew where practically everything was located.

He put a large pot of water on to boil and then went to the kitchen door to watch the little blonde play. Obito could hardly believe Naruto was already five, it seemed like only yesterday Kayaku-sensei was pampering his pregnant wife and telling his three students the horrors they were going to go through when babysitting the boy.

In hindsight he and Kakashi should have stayed, if only to look after Naruto. It was just so hard losing both Rin and Kayaku-sensei in one horrible night, everywhere they went something reminded them of what they'd lost.

Neither he nor Kakashi had any family keeping them in Konoha, the Uchiha clan having kicked him out when his Mother died. He was a bastard son, his Mother had a drunken one night stand, never knowing who the guy was. He would have been put up for adoption when he was born had his Mother not been the daughter of the former clan head and insisted on keeping him.

His Mother's younger brother, Fugaku had never like him or his Mother, and wasn't afraid to show it. So when he became the head of the clan he kicked them out of the main house, and when his Mother was killed by the Kyuubi, the man stripped him of the name Uchiha entirely. It wasn't more then a week after that, when he and Kakashi left Konoha.

Though even being kicked out of the clan, people still called him Uchiha, a fact which pissed his uncle off to no end.

"Obito-san, what does this thing do?" Naruto asked, holding up a yo-yo.

Inwardly, Obito started fuming, if the little blonde didn't know what a yo-yo was, then there was a good chance nobody had ever given him any toys at all, or ever even played with him! Outwardly Obito smiled brightly at Naruto. "That's a yo-yo." He said as he walked into the living room to show the boy how to use it. "You wind the string between the two wooden parts like this, and then, while still holding the end of the string, you let go of the other part and when it gets to the end of the string you flick your wrist and it comes back up."

After demonstrating the yo-yo to Naruto one more time he let the boy try on his own as he went back to the kitchen to check the water and prepare the rest of the ramen ingredients.

Naruto was having trouble getting this yo-yo thing to come back up. After many tries with no success he decided to see if Obito-san would show him how to do it again. Getting up from the floor where he was seated he walked to the kitchen, dragging the yo-yo behind him.

In the kitchen, Obito was having difficulties with the noodles, the bag had exploded when he tried to open it, sending noodles everywhere, thankfully, enough of them had landed on the counter and actually in the pot to make ramen for three. Currently he was trying to pick them out of his hair, which was apparently harder then it seemed.

Seeing that Obito was occupied with his precious ramen, Naruto decided to wait. He went back to the living room to give it a few more tries. When the wretched yo-yo thing still wouldn't work for him, he was about ready to throw it at the wall, when he remembered that Obito-san had gone back into the bedroom to talk to someone, maybe that someone would help him.

He quietly walked to the back of the apartment where the bedrooms where located. The door to the first room he looked into was open, but the room itself was empty, just a twin bed, a dresser, and a desk. He moved down the hall, the next room was a bathroom, that only left the closed door at the end of the hall.

Carefully creeping towards it, Naruto put his ear to the door and listened. No sound came from the room beyond. He tried the handle, turning it slowly so as not to make a sound. The door came open quietly. Naruto stuck his head in, on the bed there was somebody sleeping. Carefully and quietly the blonde slipped his whole body into the room and tip-toed towards the bed, picking up the yo-yo so it wouldn't make any noise dragging on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi twitched awake when he heard the door open, it didn't smell like Obito, it smelled kind of like dirt and something sweet, so he kept his breathing even and didn't move. It was only a few seconds before he felt the mattress sink from extra weight being added onto it, and in one swift move, he knocked the intruder to the floor and had him pinned underneath him.

It only took Naruto a few seconds to get his wind back after being knocked to the floor, and when he did, he screamed as loud as he could, trying to kick the guy off him, it was no use though, he could barely move under the silver haired guys weight.

Obito came rushing into the bedroom at the sound of Naruto's scream, after taking a split second to analyze the situation, he slipped his kunai back into his holster, finding no real threat. "Kakashi that's Naruto, you can let him up." He called.

Kakashi let the boy go and stood up, managing to mostly mask the tremor in his limbs. "Naruto?" He mumbled. "What's he doing here?"

"Um..." Obito hesitated. "Well, you see, the condition of us going free was that we stayed in Konoha and took care of Naruto. So... we're taking care of Naruto." He grinned at his lover. "The ramen's almost ready if you don't want to go back to sleep."

Kakashi grunted, stepped over Naruto, who was still lying on the floor, and carefully made his way through the bedroom door.

Obito walked over to Naruto and picked him up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The blonde in his arms sniffled and nodded. "I was just going to ask him if he could show me how to do the yo-yo thing 'cause you were busy with the ramen."

"Well, Kakashi can be a bit grumpy when he first wakes up, believe me." Obito said sympathetically. "You just have to give him a little time to fully wake up, okay?"

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded.

Obito carried him back out to the living room where Kakashi was currently seated at the couch, glaring death at the plushie dog that was larger than him and looked suspiciously like Pakkun. He set Naruto down on the floor next to the pile of toys and went over to the couch to sit next to his lover. "Like it?" He asked.

"It's hideous." Kakashi declared. "Where did it come from?"

Obito hugged the silver haired shinobi closer to him. "That huge toy store across the street from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It took two shadow clones to carry it back, and three more to jam it through the front door." He kissed the side of Kakashi's head. "Wanna help find him a wardrobe tomorrow?"

"It's scary how naturally you've taken to raising children." Kakashi said as he relaxed into Obito's arms.

"Yeah, well, I rule." Obito said. "Honestly I thought you'd put up a bit more of a fight though."

Kakashi sighed. "I was gonna, but it's Naruto, so it's not that bad. Just don't pick up anymore strays."

Obito felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down.

Naruto looked up at the two older shinobi on the couch. "Will one of you show me how to work this yo-yo now?" He asked.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N

So yeah I'm starting to write again until I figure out if we're really going to move. (If we do everything will be on hiatus until sometime in october.)

I'm thinking this story will end in a few chapters, I'll have to re-read it and see how far I want it to go.

Anyway hope this chapter was worth the wait, Review Please!


End file.
